


HoO Waterpark Drabble

by CertifiedFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedFangirl/pseuds/CertifiedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven go to a water park!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HoO Waterpark Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> So I Decided to write some drabble and my mom suggested the theme (thanks mom<3)! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

WATER PARK

 

It was a hot day in the middle of July, and the campers at Camp Half-Blood had the day off from lessons and such. "Hey guys!" said Leo, "Lets go do something!" "Fine", said Piper,"What do you guys want to do? We could go canoeing or swimming or play vollyball or shoot arrows or fight monsters or..." "NOOO!!! I wanna go to a waterpark!" shouted Percy. Everyone agreed and they got permission to leave camp for a 'educational trip' to the mortal world (as long as they promised to bring their weapons with). A few hours later they were at Sandy Dan's Water World Of Wonder. The whole time they were there Percy was manipulating the water in the Really Rapid Rapids tube racing slides so that he would win. Every time the big bucket at the top of the huge climber filled up Jason would blow the water aside and Leo would light on fire so that he didn't get wet. Leo dared Frank to turn into a Shark in the kiddy pool to scare people. For that he got a glare from Hazel, who was sitting nearby, and who refused to go in the water, and a punch in the arm from Frank. Annabeth and Piper were in an intense water gun fight with a couple of teenage boys on the opposite side of the climber. Annabeth used her knowledge of aerodynamics to hit them every time. Piper charm spoke them into shooting each other. On the way back to camp everyone talked about how much fun it had been. They all make a pact to make this a new tradition for years to come!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
